The Sacrifice For Love
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Raven Darkholme was viewed as just a confused girl that rarely spoke her mind before Magneto...i mean Erik changed her view on mutantion. But what if she never spoke because there was hire plan? What if she knew the outcome of all of this mess and DID spoke before Cuba? What is her angeda? Will it backfire in the end? If yes is there a way to fix it? If not will Raven continue he


_**Hey! Okay, i've been working on new chapters and stories alongside my homework from college and that is the reason why i can't upload as much as i want!**_

 _ **Also, i didn't have inspiration or the time to get inspired by the fast pace life i've been living for the past couple of months!**_

 _ **Now, that i have a week off college before my second semester starts! I hope i have at least upload two of my stories.**_

 _ **As for a second chapter of this story i don't know...only how you recieve this story will tell...i do have a plot in my head of how i want this to go but then again i'm not so sure.**_

 _ **With this chapter i would suggest listening to those songs;**_

 _ **Two Steps From Hell- Star Sky**_

 _ **West One Music- Celtic Flame (New- Epic World, 2013)**_

 _ **Thomas Bergersen - Colors Of Love**_

 _ **Two Steps From Hell - Red Tower**_

 _ **Thomas Bergersen - Fearless**_

 _ **Claire Wyndham - Kingdom Fall**_

 _ **Dead Posey - Holy Grail**_

 _ **Fall Out Boy - Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea**_

 _ **Anyways, now enjoy!**_

 _ **The Sacrifice for love**_

Charles and Erik never noticed how Raven looked at them when they were looking at each other.

They never knew how she sighed in sadness whenever she would hear them fight in Charles' office as she passed by.

"Does my sacrifice counts, Aslan?" She found herself many times mumbling as she looked at the picture her friend Lucy had draw of the Great Lion and gave it to her before she left them.

A little secret no one knew about how Raven Darkholme appeared in Charles' kitchen; she fell out of a portal.

Raven Victoria Darkholme. A brilliant name for a brilliant woman!

Raven was born in Avendera, the twin planet of Earth, the year 5608 which in Earth's years was 1989. She was daughter of a White Knight and a Queen's Lady, she grew up in the castle but in the afternoons she would work on the fields amongst other workers, every royalty did.

You see in Avendera the only advantage of being considered a royal was the fact that you had a big home and your parents had a big pension when they retired from their jobs. Other than that the royals worked too, some in politics, others in military or any other job they desired.

Education was equal for all and job opportunities the same. You were allowed to marry whomever you wanted no matter, gender or religion of course you had to be over 18 years old and to be consensual.

Abuse was punished and victims were helped immediately of course they weren't many but there was no social stigma after it for the victim…for the abuser…well it was jail for fifty years.

Children in Avendera were born with extraordinary powers but they were kids who had no powers and that was okay with society. The elderly were treated with at most respect and the younger society was encouraged to help them and spent time with them, they were happy doing it so of course!

There was small crime rate but every good city had its dark side but most folks were happy with how society worked so there was no reason for hate crimes.

Technology was advanced more than any human mind can understand but there was a perfect balance, people went out and interacted face to face with others a lot!

The environment was healthy since from the dawn of time Avenderians had find out the secret to recycling efficiently!

Lastly, there was no such thing as poor percentage of people everyone was fairly paid all their lives, yes the pension in royals was higher but they were first line in case of a war or mission so they deserved it.

Now, they weren't many wars inside Avendera but they were many Galactic Wars they took part and protected Earth from ever taking part of and getting hit.

Raven as I said earlier worked part time raising crops and gathering them, she loved making marmalades and juices and then selling them in order to have allowances. When she wasn't working or going to school she will either play piano or some sport. On weekends she would train with other kids in combat in the morning and the rest of the day was free to do anything she wanted like every other kid, some went to their churches like her brother, Allan but she went out of walks or horse rides and took many landscape photography and once the sun was down she would either rest or read a book or watch a movie in her room or spent some time with her grandparents.

She had the most amazing life.

Until she got lost in one of her horse rides and storm got her, she was hit by lighting and next thing she knows she saw a lion, Aslan.

She was in his country, she had died. She was sad and shocked at the news but soon he told her that he had a mission for her;

She had to help the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

She first met Lucy and her siblings as they were lost in Narnia the first time. After that they fought Jadis and saved Edmund. They ruled for fifteen years she was Queen Raven the Fire Warrior as Aslan had called her when she shot her arrow just as Edmund was stabbed and her arrow light up in flames by her agonizing scream of worry.

She had married Edmund and they had a daughter together she named her Mira which meant Fate in Greek as in honor of her meeting with her lovely husband.

When Edmund disappeared so she, she fallen into Charles' kitchen the same age she had died only this time she was blue! Aslan visited her in her dreams told her that he had given her yet another quest, help Charles to guide him in secret.

So she obeyed until Aslan called her back to Narnia only what had been a year for her was thousands of years for Narnia, for her daughter.

She saw Mira's grave and their grandchildren. When Caspian run away he had managed to free Raven's and Edmund's great great great granddaughter her name was Lyra and she was a slave to the Telemarines for years!

When they left again Peter and Susan were told that they will never return again leaving Lyria and Caspian as the ruling King and Queen of Narnia. And Raven went back to helping Charles.

The third time she was yet again seventeen years old when she was called back and her many times great granddaughter had married a man called August and they had three children while Caspian was still single even after so many years….five for the Pevensies but seven for Raven.

After that adventure she was told that she will never go back to Narnia but she could visit her friends in their England. At that time she realized that the Pevensies were in a different Earth than her. She spent her time sneaking off to that Earth very often the following years and even on her twentieth birthday she attempted to go with her friends to Avendera which she had managed for the first time after so many tries. Her parents were so thankful she was alive and well! They were thrilled with her story and even remarried her and Edmund!

Unfortunately, Aslan, visited her a year later and told her that the Pevensies were killed in a railroad accident all except Susan who was no longer friend of Narnia, she didn't care that Susan was no longer friend of Narnia she was her friend and her sister in law so she had to be there for her.

She visited Susan and helped her sort out the funerals and legal stuff. Lucy had left Raven her drawing set and photographs of them in Avendera, photos with color something unthinkable for them at the time.

Edmund had left her his chess set and flashlight amongst his books and his diaries and rings.

Peter had given her his poems and a map he draw of Narnia.

Eustace left her his bug collection instructing that she will bury each insect when the time comes and the instruction menu. Then he left her the blueprints and his architectural sketches and diaries.

As for Jill he left her the vinyl with classical music and rock'n'roll and the books she had written with their adventures and her violin.

Susan had taken the house.

When she returned Charles was about to start his college while she grieved in her room making Charles confused.

Raven grieved Edmund's and the Pevensies' deaths while Charles was in University or out drinking with his buddies or flirting with girls. Aslan one day appeared to her and told her;

"Daughter of Eve, my sweet child, I know you are hurting, my dear but you have to have the strength in you to rise up and move on! Celebrate the life that they should have had but didn't, celebrate their legacy! Do that my dear child!"

"I know, oh dear Aslan! But thank you for the advice. Shall I ask, why you are here?" Raven asked in pure sadness as she sat on her bed and Aslan sat next to her as she rested her head on top of his fur breathing deeply and feeling her heart resting as she was filled with relief.

"A friend of mine by the name Doctor wants your help. Help him, be his friend and both of you shall heal with time. You are going to have new and many adventures, my dear child!" Aslan told her with a smiley tone and fatherly love.

"I accept my quest, Aslan!" Raven immediately said as she jumped up and bowed to Him. Aslan let a roar as the warm Narnian breeze caressed her and she smiled with satisfaction and determination for the time in long time.

During these four years that Charles was studying Raven helped the Doctor and met many wonderful people that took her too many more adventures than she anticipated! Thanks to that she travelled for years to many parallel universes and met extraordinary people!

Now, when she returned back to Charles for her had been billion of years but for Charles no time had passed! Thanks to her Avenderian genes she didn't aged a day from the last time she was in Charles' earth.

Then the entire Cuba missiles incident happened and Raven had to return to her role as a wanna-be-accepted mutant just as Aslan had instructed her to play when she first took on that mission.

She never wished for Erik and Charles to fight to that extended and that is what she had in mind to do. History books might say that Erik is to blame for Cuba but she won't let it happen!

And like that she found herself before Charles' office door listening to them, argue over chess and ideals.

"Oh! For Aslan's sake stop it!" She exclaimed with true fury one she never used before after she had fought the Nazis from Earth X along with her friends from Earth 1 and 53.

Charles' world was Earth 383 and Edmund's was Earth 0.

"Raven!" Charles exclaimed in shock as Erik studied her. She picked up a chair and sat before them.

"Don't Raven me, Xavier! You two would listen and listen good!" Raven said in anger that had buried deep inside after seeing Clara, Laurel Lance, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, Tommy Merlyn, the Pevensies, Pietro and Malcolm Merlyn die.

"WHO GAVE YOU TWO THE RIGHT TO MAKE THE EXISTANCE OF MUTANTS KNOWN TO THE HUMAN WORLD? WHO GAVE YOU THAT RIGHT I ASK!" Raven yelled with anger at both of them.

How dare they?! How dare they argue or even discuss how a whole species will be outed to the world! They were just mere two mutants, the 1% of them! They had no right!

"GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSES!" Raven continued rant at Charles and Erik her face had become red and the chess board started move like an earthquake was occurring while the glass of liquor shattered as Raven's hands were turned into a fist.

Erik and Charles stare at her and the shattering glasses and chess board in true awe.

"Who made you kings to intricate that you have the right to decide what happens to entire new species? Did you ask the majority of them?" Raven yelled at them again and Erik for the first time in long time feared the woman before him.

Charles couldn't fathom what made her this angry.

"Because I've seen it! Hell I lived in that future, the future you two will create and then vanish leaving them to fend for themselves! Because of you two my best friend Pietro was shot! Pierced with eleven bullets because he was trying to protect his adoptive father and a civilian, a human civilian who were getting shot at because the poor child, the human child was in the list of the…of the…456…the child was about to become a lab rat the same kind he and his twin were! And you know what was his name, Erik, huh? His name was Pietro Erik Maximoff, grandson of Peter Maximoff and your great grandson, Erik! He gave up his life to save little Beatrice! Beatrice of course didn't get away from death's clutches! The humans instead of allowing 456 to take those kids they put them in a line and shot them dead!"

"THEY SHOT THEM DEAD NO MATTER IF THEY WERE HUMAN, MUTANT, WITCHES OR WEREWOLVES! REMIND YOU OF SOMETHING ERIK? AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENS? BECAUSE MUTANTS ARE SO BUSY FIGHTING AMONGST THEMSELVES BECAUSE OF THE THEORIES YOU TWO HOLD SO HIGH AND MIGHTY THAT DIDN'T REALISE THAT THE THREAT WEREN'T THE HUMANS BUT SOMETHING ELSE! SOMETHING FAR MORE GREATER!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! ASLAN SENT ME HERE TO GUIDE YOU TWO BUT I SEE THAT THERE IS NO WAY OF ME DOING THAT SINCE YOU DON'T ALLOW ANOTHER OPINION TO BE HEARD OR TAKE INTO AN ACCOUNT! BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU KNOW MORE!"

"YOU DON'T! BOTH OF YOU HAD SEEN TWO DIFFERENT SIDES OF LIFE THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT ARE THE ONLY SIDES TO LIFE! PIETRO USED TO SPEAK SO HIGHLY OF YOU TWO WHILE HE WAS LOCKED UP IN A CELL BEING TESTED ALONG WITH HIS TWIN…HE WAS A CHILD OF 456 ALONG WITH HIS SISTER NOW I KNOW HIS BONES WILL BE TURNING IN HIS GRAVE! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE THIS IS WHAT YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS!"

Raven yelled in so much anger and fury that she didn't even realized she was holding! While she spoke the rest of the mutants had gathered to the door and watched gaping in shock just like Erik and Charles.

She poured all the anger and angst she felt in her heart ever since she learnt of Edmund's and his family's deaths and of the fact that she will never go back to Narnia, her home, her kingdom. She will never get to see her daughter or great great great granddaughter or her kids for that matter and it pained her! She was truly alone in the biological sense.

Then she allowed herself to see the scenes of death and war she lived through during her travels.

All that emotion got her Avenderian powers to get out of control and wreak the entire office leaving Erik and Charles sitting dumbfounded on the floor while Charles' study was wreaked.

In pieces just like Raven felt inside.

"Nothing to say?" Raven asked with a menace in her voice as she glared down at them.

"Are you really worth saving? Tell me." Raven asked with a softer voice and allowed her eyes to soften as she gently raised her hand and the study room was fixed back to its previous glory shocking them yet again.

In the mutants eyes she seemed like an angry goddess.

"ANSWER ME!" Raven yelled in anger yet again which made Erik and Charles blink at her but not answer her.

"I see….I guess my mission is done here." Raven said disappointed as no one from the pair before her answered her question. She walked to her room and put in a suitcase everything she held dear and got ready to go to Earth 1 but as she turned to the door of her room she saw Charles and Erik staring at her.

"Who are you really and what are you?" Charles asked sadden and confused.

"My name is Queen Raven Victoria Darkholme the Fire Warrior of Narnia, a parallel realm to Earth, born in Avendera the twin planet of Earth in the year 5608 which in Earth's year is 1989. I was daughter of Lady Mella friend to Queen Calliandrea and Knight Lincoln White Knight of King Adam and Master Ilysios part of the White Militia. Wife to Late King Edmund the Just of Narnia and Queen Mother of Queen Lyria and ancestor to Queen Andrea, King Edison and King Felix of Narnia. That is who I was. Now, I'm just Raven Victoria Darkholme, agent of UNIT and TORCHWOOD and a woman that tries to salvage whatever future she can but I failed." Raven said to them and then walked past them hitting Erik's shoulder in the process.

As she walked towards the stairs and then to the door she sensed the mutants and Charles with Erik staring at her and she turned to look at them one last time before she smiled sadly to the teens and then glared at the pair of men.

"Goodbye and good luck screwing the future of people that haven't done anything bad to you." Raven said before she opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her.

"RAVEN WAIT!" Charles launched quickly to the door a second after Raven slammed it a second ago but as he opened it he saw nothing, no one.

"Where did she go, Charles?" Erik asked amazed and shocked.

"Don't know anymore." Charles said in defeat.

Raven teleported inside her apartment in Earth 1 and she said;

"Google please call Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak."

"Of course Raven, calling Thea and Felicity Queen." The AI said and Raven chuckled at the sound of Felicity Queen.

"Hello?" Thea's voice sounded across the room.

"Hello?" Felicity's voice was heard across the room.

"Hello Mrs. Queen and Miss Queen! I'm back bitches!" Raven said smirking as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the window that showed the night skyline of Starling City.

After her sentence was finished she heard squeals of excitement and yelling to the rest of Team Arrow to come to the phones.

She was finally somewhere she was valued and loved!

"Welcome home, Raven!" Oliver Queen said from the other line sounded truly happy and welcoming.

"It's good to be home, Oliver." Raven said back as she smiled at her window reflection.

It's been a week since Raven left Charles and she was wondering how things turned out so she searched through the historic archives and found that her exit did nothing to change the results.

She was sadden to see the results and she decided to visit them in disguise and see how things are but she had no time to think the next step when a portal opened in her apartment and Kara Danvers with Alex Danvers walked through it.

"Hey!" Alex rushed to hug Raven and Kara smiled at her while waving.

"We heard you're back from Barry so we thought to drop by and say hi…so hi!" Kara said in happiness as she hugged her friend.

"Hello!" Raven said back to Kara as she chuckled and hugged her friend back.

"So what were you looking through the achieves for?" Alex asked once they had settled down and drank a glass of wine in Raven's porch.

"Well, I was looking for Charles and Erik and the incident in Cuba. Nothing changed…well except me leaving and not joining Erik of course." Raven said sadly as she took a sip of her wine.

"Aha! And you were about to check on them, weren't you? And we stopped you." Kara said with a know-it-all smile and Raven nodded.

"Let's go with you?" Alex asked/suggested with a smirk and the girls looked at each other and they smiled.

"Sure…they won't remember me!" Raven said smiling as she stood up but fell on top of her poof comforter and everyone laughed at her.

"Maybe tomorrow after we sober up!" Alex said laughing at her friend and then everyone nodded agreeing that it was for the best.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

The three girls and their duffel bags full of everything they will need on daily, nightly bases and even for emergencies.

Raven teleported them to the front door of the Xavier mansion and all the girls let out a breath they were holding.

"I'm ringing the bell…yeah I'm doin' it! I'm totally doin' it!" Raven whispered in encouragement but as she was about to raise her hand to ring the bell but always pulled it back down.

Alex sighed and rang the bell just then Charles opened the door and smiled at the three girls.

"Welcome to the Xavier Academy! Feel like home!" Charles said as he walked back to allow them in.

"Hello again, Charles." Raven said smiling to Charles but Charles answer shook her…

"Um…Hello! I don't think we have met before! I'm Charles Xavier!"

Everyone froze in their spot.

'Holy shit!' Raven thought and turned to her companions in complete loss.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vasiliki Tzalachani/Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone!**_


End file.
